Eclair
|gender = Female |officialillustrator = Nonomaro (ののまろ) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = Nico Nico Douga |officialjapname = エクレア |officialromajiname = ekurea |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 21|birthmonth = 06|birthyear = 1975|birthref = The description of her Yobanashi Deceive cover |status = Active |years = 2010-present |NNDuserpage = 3768286 |mylist1 = 13868522 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 37082126 |mylist2info = collabs |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co146024 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Matsushita }} eclair (エクレア) is an with a husky, mature and soothing voice. Her most viewed cover is "Parameter" with 50K views as of September 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of Sweet Girl's Valentine with Nata, Matsushita, Murasaki Hime, Nayugorou, Ali, ikutan, Rui, yu-k@, Muta, c:odorite:Kamen Liar 217 and Kozou * Member of Kihenzu # Matsu Shita Shita Ue Ue ←→ AB (Released on December 04, 2013) # 10 Renga-cha (Released on August 16, 2015) # Surprise Ticket (Released on December 31, 2016) # Elemental Tree (Released on December 31, 2016) Collaboration Units * MatsuEku (まつえく) with Matsushita List of Covered Songs (2010.01.07) # "Letter Song" (2010.03.03) # "Internet City" (2010.03.26) # "Jenga" (2010.04.13) # "Hajimarinohi" (2010.04.15) # "Hey" (2010.06.19) # "Hello/How Are You" (2012.07.24) # "Goo Goo" (2010.07.28) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" Feat. eclair, Rishe, ori, Chaco, Takanashi and Gurubi (2010.08.07) # "Kimiboshi" (2010.09.27) # "Crack" (2010.10.30) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "Mousou Sketch" (2011.01.22) # "Koi no ABO" -Valentine edition- Feat. eclair, Coral, Hosomaki, Kiyora, Mojiyoko and Chouko (2011.02.13) # "Melancholic" (2011.02.20) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" (2011.03.21) # "Poker Face" (2011.04.08) # "Parameter" (2011.11.21) # "Checkmate" (2012.06.30) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -✽Halloween Edition✽- feat. eclair, Matsushita, Shamuon, Glutamine, Rishe, Kakichoco, nero and Yuuto (2012.10.31) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (2012.11.25) # "Sarishinohara" -Piano ver.- (2012.12.12) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. eclair, kradness, Ali, Yuikonnu, Ko~ra, Nata and Matsushita (2012.12.14) # "Mr.wonderboy" (2012.12.20) # "Rin-chan Nau!" feat. eclair, Rishe, Glutamine, mao and Yuuto (2012.01.13) # "Len-kun Nau!" feat. eclair and Matsushita (2013.01.09) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.29) # "drop" (2013.04.11) # "Immoral Actress" (2013.05.11) # "Afterglow" (2013.06.03) # "drop" feat. 3bu and eclair (2013.06.04) # "Yobanashi Deceive" -Guitar arrange ver.- (2013.06.21) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" -✽MilkyWay Edition✽- feat. eclair, Shamuon, Matsushita, nero, Yuuto, Rishe, Glutamine and Kakichoco (2013.07.07) # "Sing a Song" feat. eclair, Mes, Ayaponzu＊, Ali, Rishe, Cocolu, Wataame, Sana, Nayugorou, EVO+, HanyCham★ and Hotori (2013.08.15) # "Sentimental Love" (Kimi no Iru Machi OP) (2013.08.31) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) feat. eclair, 31, Narita, GEM and Matsushita (2013.09.08) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" feat. eclair (chorus) and ｃｌａｍ (2013.11.12) # "Strike my soul" (STRIKE THE BLOOD ED) (2013.11.30) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.12) # "Twilight ∞ nighT" - ✽X'mas Edition✽- feat. eclair, Rishe, Shamuon, Matsushita, nero, Kakichoco, Yuuto and Glutamine (2013.12.25) # "kiss" (2013.12.27) # "CLICK" (2014.03.01) # "Inokori Sensei" (2014.05.10) # "Just a game" feat. eclair and Akio (2014.05.17) # "Millenario" (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei ED) (2014.05.31) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" (Love Live! OP) (collab) (2014.05.31) # "Donna Toki mo Zutto" (Love Live! ED) (collab) (2014.05.31) # "MUGIC" feat. Eclair, Matsushita, Ali, Nigauri and Rishe (2014.08.15) # "The Glory Days" (Captain Earth ED) (2014.08.30) # "follow" (2014.09.05) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" feat. eclair, Moko, Cocolu, Mes, *Nano, Harmonica, Nanato and Freesueru (2014.11.08) # "morning haze" (2014.11.28) # "Gemini" feat. eclair and Light (2014.12.20) #"EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT" -✽X'mas Edition 2014✽- feat. eclair, Kakichoco, luz, Glutamine, Matsushita, nero, Yuuto and Rishe (2014.12.25) # "Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai" (I Want to Dance in Kaguya's Castle) (Love Live! song) feat. posha, Omaru, yunasandy, anne, Remyu, mainann, Himeringo, eclair and Taiyakiya (2015.03.25) # "Shangri-La Shower" (Love Live! song) feat. Ayaponzu＊, *Nano, Suzushiro, Kakichoco, Vivienne, Reji, Omaru, Yuikonnu and eclair (2015.05.16) # "Hotarubi" (Light of a Firefly) (2015.06.21) # "Rinren Uchuutou Zoku-dan" (Rinren Space Band of Thieves) feat. Matsushita and eclair (2015.08.22) # "fix" (2015.08.29) # "BURNING" (2015.09.02) # "Connecting" ∞　14 kinds of personalitie feat. rairu, Yuuto, Kakichoco, Che:Sakurai, Yukimura., Omaru, Lawsei Light and eclair (2012.12.12) # "Snow halation" (Love Live!) -X'mas edition- feat. eclair, Onishi Amimi, okogeeechann, Suzushiro, Hiina, Matsushita, Mifuyu, yuayua and Reji (2015.12.25) # "Angelic Angel" (Love Live!) feat. Ayaponzu*, *nano, Suzushiro, Kakichoco, Vivienne, Reji, Omaru, Yuikonnu and eclair (2016.02.05) # "Atashi Ponkotsu Android" (I the Useless Android) feat. Matsushita, eclair, Yucchan, Ayaponzu*, Ninafrom (2016.02.21) # "Paintër" ✜~Eternal Imagination~ feat. eclair, Oshiri, Canan*, Creamzone, Qualia, Sarico, ciia, JIN, Serahpyon, tai, Taihaku, Tsunko, Ninafrom, Yamada Saori and Yu-ran (2016.03.18) # "STARS" -Niconico Rice ver.- feat. Taimai Ouji, n.k, Kanon69, Utau Oniisan, Chage, eclair, Wataame and Bonjin (2016.06.10) # "magic city" (2016.06.16) # "Zenryoku Batankyuu" (Osomatsu-san OP2) feat. Rika, Matsushita, Kurokumo, eclair, Shairu, and *nano (2016.08.19) # "Kaizoku F no Shouzou" (Portrait of the Pirate F) feat. eclair, Matsushita, Kakichoco, Che:Sakurai, and nero (2017.02.01) # "Tulip" feat. Konoco, eclair, Kurokumo, Matsushita, and 000 (2017.02.14) # "Yume no Tobira" (The Door of Dream) feat. Ayaponzu*, *Nano, Suzushiro, Kakichoco, Vivienne, Reji, Omaru, Yuikonnu, and eclair (2017.02.19) # "Making Love 90'S" feat. Kakichoco and eclair (2017.03.17) }} Discography For MatsuEku albums see here For Kihenzu albums see here Gallery |EclairCOMMU.png|eclair as seen on her community page |EclairNND.png|elcair as seen on Nico Nico Douga |Sorewabokutachikiseki2.png| Cocolu, *Nano, Wataame, Eclair, Moko, Freesueru, Harmonica, Nanato and Mes as seen in "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" |Eclair JneUy75L.png|Eclair as seen in her twitter |eclair Yukimura Connecting by Hellipa.png|eclair (left) and Yukimura. (right) as seen in "Connecting ∞ 14 kinds of personalitie" |Snow halation Xmas.png|Onishi Amimi, yuayua, Mifuyu, Suzushiro, Matsushita, Reji, eclair, Hiina and okogeeechann as seen in "Snow halation -X'mas edition-" Illust. by Iruka and Nekohou Moa |NiconicoRice live.png|From left: Wataame, n.k, Chage, Bonjin, Taimai Ouji, Utau Oniisan, Kanon69 and eclair as seen in "STARS" Illust. by Morita Paru (森田ぱる) |Shairu-eclair-nano Osomatsu-san2.png|From left to right: Shairu, eclair, *nano as seen in "Zenryoku Batankyuu" Illust. by Minori |Kihenzu.png|From left: eclair, Kakichoco, Matsushita, and che:Sakurai as seen in Kihenzu's debut album "Elemental Tree" |Tulip - KoEKumoMatsu0.png|From left: 000, eclair, Konoco, Matsushita, Kurokumo as seen in "Tulip" }} Trivia External Links * Twitter (Old) * Twitter (New) * Blog * mixi * Instagram Category:Kihenzu